In my previously filed application (U.S. Ser. No. 07/314,199) and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,184 the use of 1-naphthol-4-sulfonic acid to improve the sensitization of a gelatino, silver halide emulsion is described. This compound is unusual in and of itself for use as such a sensitizer. Prior art sulfonic acids did not accomplish this increase in speed. The use of a chemical sensitizer usually results in a concurrent increase in emulsion fog and thus it is conventional to add an antifoggant or stabilizer to control this fog. The use of the latter compounds, although efficacious, usually results in a long term speed loss for the film element. Thus, there have been a continuing effort to find compounds or combinations of compounds which not only result in a higher level of sensitization but which will reduce the amount of fog generated.